The exemplary embodiment relates to fields of collaborative graphical user interfaces. It finds particular application in connection with the provision of a collaborative mind mapping tool with an artificial intelligence engine for evolving a mind map from the collaborative ideas of user developers. However, a more general application can be appreciated with regard to image processing, image classification, image content analysis, image archiving, image database management and searching, and so forth.
Management science, as applicable to all team-oriented environments, has grown from a static environment into a virtual dynamic world of digital meetings with avatars and digital profiles that reflect an employee's desired image. Thus, collaborative efforts, such as at the brainstorming stage of development, can further benefit from digital collaborative tools that provide much needed determinism and less myopic understandings to often chaotic stages of the development process.
Brainstorming is often the first stage of any successful project and the parent stage of most group endeavors in a development process chain. Brainstorming meetings typically include a certain number of participants that collaboratively define an outcome and organize a certain plan of action for achieving the outcome. The outcome itself may be unknown beforehand or a specific outcome may be sought. Regardless of the stage of the project, brainstorming can be an effective tool for determining group direction before moving on to other goal sets. Brainstorming performed effectively among a group can set the stage for a projects success or failure. Considered the most random and chaotic stage among the development process chain, the brainstorming stages can lack the organization, direction and task division present in other stages. Therefore, participation, sharing, and understanding what is being presented is vital to a group dynamic that results in effective brainstorming before a project is fully attempted.
Accordingly, there is a need for digital tools that provide more transparent and intuitive interfaces for providing, navigating and organizing collaborative environments.